Black Pit
by Kyleena
Summary: Life's a huge black pit once you get involved with the dangerous half of life. It swallows you whole. Fog decends, clouds your senses. Frost nips at your heart, slowing it with each breath. Snow and glass get under your skin, makes you bleed ice.
1. Preface

**Black Pit**

**Preface**

* * *

Life's a huge black pit once you get involved with the dangerous half of life. It swallows you whole. Fog decends, clouds your sences. Frost nips at your heart, slowing it with each breath. Snow and glass get under your skin, makes you bleed ice. Nothing seems real anymore. You feel like no one loves you. The only way to get out is to go back for more. Wade through more Fog and Frost and Snow and Glass. Why? Just to turn around and have it cut at your feet, at your heart. Your soul. Until nothing is left. Your just a shell. A big, black empty shell. The Black Pit has swallowed you up. It's all you can do to just get up in the morning.

People start to ask questions. You don't have answers. Once that will please them at least. Now, I bet your wondering how I know all this? How about I show you the life I had? Let you see for yourself. Show you the great life that I, Misty Tera Lagune, had. That is...until I met the Black Pit. IT was a great life. I'd be happy to show you...that is if you can stand horror. It will come soon enough. Are you sure you're up to it? You can always turn around now. It's not to late...yet. Once you start to follow my journy it might be hard to stop. It'll be like your living it with me...something that no one would want.

Now your probably thinking 'why is she showing me her life if she thinks I wouldn't want to see it?' I dont' know. Maybe it's because I really need to tell someone. The only person who knows is the person who showed me the Black Pit and all it's wonders. It really is wonderfull...till your to far in.

* * *

**Well, I dunno if it's really good. I think this will be an awesome story though! If it's good enough I think I'm going to try to publish it.**

**~Kyleena~ **

**You'll die in my Shadows**


	2. Chapter one

**Black Pit**

**Chapter one**

* * *

I sighed, flipping through my clothes. I had many. I had a huge room in a huge house. My own bathroom! Mom and Dad were movie producers. They made enough. More than enough sometimes. I had endless amounts of money. But it didn't matter right now! Right now I needed something to wear for my first day at a new school. Of course, I'd look good in anything I had. But I wanted something new! I'd go check out the mall after school.

Throwing on a decent pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, we did live in Miami after all, I raced down the hall. To bad my bathroom wasn't connected to my room. The top floor was all mine though! Slamming the door open I grabbed my brush of the crystal counter top. Running it through my long blond hair. It was perfectly straight, something I absolutely adored.

I lined my eyes with liner, put mascara on, lip gloss and raced back down the hall. Pausing to grab my bag I lunged down the carpeted stairs, my bare feet sinking in the plush carpet. I grabbed a bagel off the counter, still warm, and slipped my feet into a cute pair of flats and dashed out the door. I couldn't believe Mom hadn't woken me up! Late for my first day of school! I stopped dead in my tracks.

Now I knew why Mom hadn't woken me up. here, not four feet away, was a black stretch limo. I knew I should be used to this kind of thing by now. I mean it has been four years. But I wasn't. Four years you ask? Well….

Four years ago we lived in a tiny apartment with two bedrooms and one bathroom. That was when Mom and Dad had been 'discovered' as they say. Some fancy movie making agency had found them. In the past four years we had moved six times, trying to find a place where they could make movies and still be close to home. We had become very, very rich. I was still adjusting, though they seemed to be fine.

I had finally convinced them to not home school me. So, that's my life that's been the past four years. We've become famous. Mom and Dad have made plenty of movies.

Shaking my head I climbed into the back of the limo. The driver nodded to me and took off. I fumbled with the seat belt. Soon, we stopped outside the school. It was one large brick building. Chain link fences surrounded it. Heads turned. Guess I was the only kid who arrived to school in a limo. I really hoped high school wouldn't turn out to suck…

XXX

The laughter and chatter of my classmates filled my ears. I walked into the cafeteria. It had plain white walls, and long red tables that broke off in even rows and were lined up perfectly straight. I glanced around, most of the tables were full. Mr. Gomez had made me stay behind to see what I knew about Spanish. Which is like, nothing. My parents' have never taught me Spanish. Pretty much all I know is hello and thanks. Sad hey? Either way, I could really care less.

Looking around the cafeteria I could pick out the groups. I knew enough about high school to know all about the groups. The popular kids, geeks, emos, Goths, the actors and all that. I had no idea where I fit in. I glanced around again, shifting my bag around. It had my little lunch in it, a salad and yoguart.

"Misty!" My name was called from one of the long red tables. It was bathed in a patch of sunlight. I could tell, by their looks and clothes that it was 'the' table. The kids who you want to be with. The 'in' crowd. I glanced up, long hair falling into my eyes. "Come sit with us!" The same voice called. I could see now that it was a girl with short cropped black hair. She was waving wildly, her dark eyes flashing.

I resisted the urge to shake my head and walk out. Slowly I walked over to them. There were three other people at the table besides the black haired girl. One, a brunette with hair down to her waist sat beside the black haired girl. Her dark blue eyes glared into my light gray ones.

The other two were guys, one had shaggy black hair that flopped into his green eyes. The other one had blonde hair and dark gray eyes. The one with black hair was sitting beside the brunette, his arm around her waist. The blonde was sitting across from them both. I smiled shyly and went and sat beside him, setting my bag on the table.

The black haired girl was smiling at me. "Hey! I'm Melissa, this is April, her boyfriend Kyle and that hottie there is Jared. Welcome to the table!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see James blush slightly. I smiled, "Hello," I greeted them. I quietly took my lunch out of my bag while the got back into their conversation. Something about how lame the cafeteria food was. I shook my head and bit into the salad. It tasted strange but was still good. I never knew what the cook would put into my food. Honestly I ate some strange stuff sometimes.

Jared kept glancing at me with his strange dark gray eyes. I smiled and continued to eat, tuning out their gossip. Halfway through lunch Melissa, April and Kyle left to go and do something. I watched them walk away and then looked over at Jared. He was looking at me in a very observant way. I blushed and opened the yoguart. It was some weird flavor, raspberry and lemon or something like that. Tossing the top into the garbage with my salad container I stuck the spoon into the liquid.

Turnning the yellow-red mixture I glanced back up at Jared. He was still looking at me, his fork hovering between his mouth and plate of pasta. I smiled and then winked at him. Jared blinked, looking almost startled. He mumbled something along the lines of an apology and went back to eating, still throwing glances at me. I laughed.

"It's fine. Really," I said and took a bite of the lumpy excuse for yougart. I sighed and threw it in the garbage. Smiling at Jared I got up. "I'm going to try and get to my next class. See you tomorrow?" With that I walked away.

* * *

**You guys got like two pages in word. Longest chapter i've ever written i think. Be happy, review please. I could care less if you add me or my story to your favorites or alerts. Just review! Please, any kind of review.**

**~Kyleena~**

**You'll die in my shadows.**


End file.
